Such devices are known and commercially available. Equipped with present-day electronic control devices, these devices are able to perform a large number of tasks, such as to inject into patients appropriately measured quantities of insulin or morphine, as required by the patient. Such arrangement are sufficiently small to be connected comfortably to the patient or carried comfortably thereby, and can therewith be used for microdialysis.
The price paid for the smallness and ease of handling of such devices, however, is that it is difficult and troublesome to fit the actual syringe. This difficulty can be tolerated, if necessary, when the device is filled and put in order clinically or polyclinically by experienced and trained personnel, but proves troublesome when a patient or relative has to fill and put the device in order in his or her own home. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an infusion and microdialysis pump of the kind defined in the introduction where charging and insertion of a syringe into the casing can be effected without requiring particular expertise or skill.